


Piper

by IanRider



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archivist Sasha James, M/M, Not-Jon, Web Avatar Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanRider/pseuds/IanRider
Summary: The first thing he notices when he wakes up is that he is completely naked the second thing was that he had more arms then he remembered having the thing took him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Jon woke up to the darkness of what appeared to be tunnels, his head aching, 'What happened? Where is everyone?' He thinks as he sits up slowly pressing one hand to his head. It came back to him in a flash, the worm Jane the thing dragging him down here. Panic started to form in his mind as he shakily stood up leaning against the wall for support  _ 'How am I still alive is everyone okay? _ ' He thinks looking down at the ground the first thing he notices is that he is completely naked the second thing was that he had more arms then he remembered having the thing taken from him.  _ 'What did that thing do to me?'  _ He thought his legs shaking as he stumbled down the tunnels, his head pounding and then he noticed a dried substance on his stomach as he wandered the tunnels. ' _ Is that blood? No, don't think about it, just keep moving.' _ His panic growing worse the need to escape the tunnels as his pace increased nearly running into the walls several times until finally he came to a door he felt drawn to the door. ' _ I really shouldn't'  _ was his last thought before he knocked on the door and was drawn in before he passed out again.

***

When he woke up he was lying on the rug in a room with a couch and a chair and he groaned as he sat up slowly his headache coming back and worse  _ 'Where am I?  _ He thought standing up looking around for a sign of anyone else.

**'Hello Jon'** A deep voice echoed in his head, "W-who are you?" He stutters searching the room for a sign of the speaker **'Why Jon you forget me so soon?'** It whispered in his ear and he spun around and screamed backing away from it. The figure he was facing was a giant black spider staring back at him. **'You really didn't think Mother would forget about you? The invitation was never withdrawn Jon'** His back hit the wall as searched the room desperately for a way out the creature noticing his movements came closer to him. **'Oh Jon** **even if you escape where would you go the thing that took you has taken over your life and who would they believe the normal looking human Jon or the one who has recently grown some extra arms and eyes?'** As Mr. Spider spoke images flashed through his head the thing that took over his life talking to his coworkers spying on them pretending to be him. He wanted to shout that it's not him wanted to warn them but he couldn't. "H-how do I know your telling the truth?" The spider chuckled ' **I can take you out and show it pretending to be you'** he hesitated for a moment before nodding as it handed him some clothes to wear and gave him the courteous of privacy so he can change.

***

Sasha shut the door statement in one hand and a cup of tea in the other as she sat down she realized with an annoyed sigh that her tape recorder isn't on the desk, _'I could have sworn I left that here last night'_ She though searching through her desk till she found the tape recorder in the bottom drawer only to find a piece of paper taped to it. ' _Who could have left this?'_ She thought staring down at the note and unfolding it. The note bore four short words in straight block handwriting. **DON'T TRUST JONATHAN SIMS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jon sighed as he stepped into the archive enjoying the familiar sight and sounds of the archive as he stepped up to Tim's desk thankfully avoiding catching the attention of his dopple by making sure he wasn't there. _'_ _God, I missed him, I wish Martin was here to it would be nice to see him to.'_ "Hello I'm here to make a statement," Tim looked up about to respond and flinches back seeing the one thing he couldn't hide his eyes. _'Right with all of the things they've encountered he'd be taken aback by me.'_ He sighed "look the extra eyes are part of the statement can I please go in now?" Tim nodded showing him into the room to see Sasha. She looked exhausted dark bags under her eyes and her skin pale, "hello Sasha I'm Jack Smithson I'm here to make a statement." She looked up sharing a similar expression Tim had given him before changing back to a smile gesturing for him to sit down. 'Stop _looking at me like I'm the weirdo.'_ He'd gotten used to other peoples stares and whispers among those he couldn't control. But it was worse getting those stares from his friends. He took a deep breath and unclenched his fists and sat down giving her a tight smile his stomach churned a friendly reminder from to not stay here to long. "Okay statement of Jackson Smith-" "regarding two encounters with the supernatural as a child and an adult." He clarified as the tape recorder turned. "Statement recorded direct from subject 30 of January 30 2017 statement begins."

***

An hour later he wandered out of the institute breathing a sigh of relief as the feeling of being watched faded the further he got from the institute. _'God was it as bad when I worked here or was it just me loosing the connection to the Eye?"_ He thought as his phone binged with a reminder to feed someone to Mother. As he searched for a victim his mind wandered back to the statement it was nice seeing Sasha and Tim again and it felt liberating to give a statement even though he had lied about the encounter with the Web as a child giving him the eyes, and that he'd seen the Not-Them take his friend. His eyes landed on the victim one that he knew was a rich butthole who he'd been stalking for a while to get money for rent. He started humming a song from his college years about Jack letting the music fill his head cobwebs forming around his head connecting to his finger. He tugged them along bringing him along to an empty back alley where he got all the information he needed and stole some of his credit cards before forcing him to tie himself up with a rope in his bag. 

***

Jon sat down with a cup of tea which reminded him his vision shifted to a view of Martin a spider in the room and he smiled a wide smile that showed off his pointed teeth he sat there for a while watching Martin before switching to Sasha and Tim sighing in relief when he saw that neither of them were in danger. However his smile turned to a frown when he saw notes covering Sasha's table _'I hope she isn't overworking herself to much at least she's going in the right.'_ He thought when he saw that she included his story to her notes on Gertrude's murderer and his dopple. Yawning he returned to his normal vision before heading off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon is awful at coming up with fake names


	3. Chapter 3

Jon yawned entering his apartment for the first time in a month since he had left the soon after he had given Sasha his statement Mother having sent him on a mission probably as punishment for entering the Eye's domain. He was to tired to stand up and make himself some dinner but as he was about to prod himself into getting up and making himself some dinner he decided to check on the others switching to control of the spider he has in Martin's apartment he frowns when he sees that he's not there. Shrugging it off thinking maybe he's visiting Sasha or Tim he switches control to Tim's and Sasha's apartment his concern increasing when he didn't see them. _'They should be off of work by now maybe something happened at the archives.'_ He reluctantly switches his gaze to the Institute sending it skittering over into the archives his frown deepening when he didn't find anyone in there. _'Maybe their on their way home'._ But just to be safe he sends the spider into Sasha's office and his heart dropped finding a bloodied corpse in the office. 

_'Who did this was it the Not-Them? Jonah? Another Avatar?'_ He thought frantically at least he knew it wasn't Sasha Tim or Martin the man looked to old to be any of them panicking he sent the spider across the institute finally finding Sasha running from the Institute. _'I was gone for a month what the heck happened?'_ He thought searching the institute one last time for Tim and Martin smiling when he sees them stumble out of one of the Distortions doors knowing that they're okay he sends he orders the spider to follow Sasha grabbing the tape that he'd sent someone to find in case he got to see them. The beginnings of headache is forming from the lack of sleep and focusing on getting out of his apartment and controlling the spider.

***

He found Sasha sitting alone in an isolated part of the park not that it would have mattered the people closest to them had their heads filled with enough cobwebs to not notice her or him approaching her humming a song. "Hello Sasha it's been a while.


End file.
